Cupcakes
by ASHPoD67
Summary: GLaDOS forgot is was Chell's birthday. She has to make something quick. Cupcakes should do. Mute!Chell, Android!GLaDOS, with Nice!GLaDOS. Yes, that is a category thing in my terms. One-Shot. Minor ChellDOS


_Cupcakes_

_Oh no,_ GLaDOS thought as she was watching ATLAS and P-Body test. _Today is Chell's birthday! I had completely forgot!_ GLaDOS thought to herself. "She always likes to celebrate right on her exact birthday time. Which is 9:02!" GLaDOS said to herself. She pressed a few buttons in the observation room and a clock appeared on the wall. 8:17. _8:17! I will never have a enough time to bake a cake!_ GLaDOS thought.

"There has to be another way..." GLaDOS mumbled. She walked out of the observation room, forgetting to open the test chamber door. She stepped into the elevator, and it rose a few floors. It stopped in the kitchen, and GLaDOS exited the elevator. "How am I going to bake a cake in less than an hour?" GLaDOS asked herself as she looked through the cupboards. She moved some boxes when she had found something.

She pulled out a white labeled box. It was a box labeled _Quicky Cuppy Cakies!_ GLaDOS read the mini label under neath the logo. _The only cupcake that bakes in half an hour!_ GLaDOS gasped. "This is exactly what I need!" GLaDOS said. "Okay, so what are the ingredients that I require?" GLaDOS asked herself. She read the side of the box. It read:

3 Cups Water

4 Teaspoons Sugar

3 Grade A Eggs

5 Cups Flour

2 and a Half Cups Milk

Bag of _Quicky Cuppy Cakies _Mix.

1 Cup Brown Sugar

2 Cups Baking Soda

"Wow, this really isn't the average of what normal cupcakes require, but, I guess that is what makes them so quick to make," GLaDOS said to herself. "So, I preheat the oven at 400 degrees for ten minutes," GLaDOS said as she went to preheat the oven. She turned the knob and the oven started up. "Get large bowl," GLaDOS said as she continued to read the box.

She opened up the cupboards and grabbed a bowl and set it on the counter. "Add water." GLaDOS grabbed a glass measuring cup and filled it to the brim with water from the sink. She walked slowly towards the bowl, but slipped as some of the water spilled out of the measuring cup onto the floor. "Oh no. I will have to clean that up later." She looked at the water that was left inside. "No wonder it spilled, this is a 5 cup measuring glass..."

"Mix flour," GLaDOS read from the box. She grabbed a sack of flour from a cupboard and walked towards the counter. But, when she walked over the water, she slipped and fell, while the flour spilled everywhere. She got up, ignoring the mess and poured the rest of the flour inside the bowl. "This might be too much..." GLaDOS mumbled to herself. She looked at the clock. 8:34. "I'd better hurry..."

GLaDOS finished adding the Sugar, Eggs, Milk, Baking Soda, Mix, and the Brown sugar with no problem. She grabbed a spoon and started to stir the ingredients together. After she finished pouring the mix into the cupcake sheet, she inserted the sheet into the oven and set the time. 8:52 was the time. "These cupcakes better hurry..." GLaDOS mumbled. She waited until the oven finished baking the cupcakes.

_Ding!_ The oven rang. GLaDOS quickly got up and equipped her mitts. She opened the oven and grabbed out the set of 16 cupcakes. She frosted them with chocolate, and lit a candle in each of them. 9:00. GLaDOS quickly entered the elevator as it started to rise. The elevator stopped and GLaDOS rushed out into her chamber.

Chell had waited in GLaDOS' chamber for her to arrive. GLaDOS rushed out of the elevator with the cupcakes. Chell smiled as she looked at her watch. 9:02. Just on time. "Here...I baked these for you..." GLaDOS told Chell. Chell smiled at the Black Forest cupcakes with the candles in them.

Unexpectedly, as Chell reached for a cupcake, ATLAS appeared out of nowhere and kicked the tray to the floor. "ATLAS!" GLaDOS angrily said. "You left us in that test chamber for hours!" Replied the android. "You were in there for 45 minutes! Not hours!" GLaDOS argued at ATLAS. "Oh... Well then sorry for...umm... ruining your cupcakes. Happy Birthday!" ATLAS said as he ran off.

Chell sighed. She reached for a cupcake that had not fully fell on the ground. She took a bite, and slowly chewed. But then, she spit it out. "Too much flour?" GLaDOS asked. Chell nodded, while gagging. "Oh, sorry I couldn't give you a good present this year. Well, happy birthday Chell!" GLaDOS said as she held out a hug. Chell accepted the hug.

"Thank you."

* * *

Here is my second one-shot guys. I kinda' thought the ATLAS ending out of nowhere and I hope you guys like it. Oh, well I guess the Mute!Chell isn't so much full out. Oh well.

Oh, and thanks to the Best One-Shot Writer In Fanfiction, Topaz18, I get to use the Author of the Day thing. The Author of the Day is...(Pause for effect)... Luna Peachie and her story, Reconstructing Humanity.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and please Review!


End file.
